Le recueil d'Emma
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de drabbles. Vous y retrouverez un peu de tout et surtout du n'importe quoi. Au programme : de l'humour à deux balles, un peu d'émotion et une palette variée de personnages. Dernière parution : Erreur de lavage (Sengoku et Tsuru)
1. L'heure fatale : sur Ace et Rouge

Bonjour !

Voici un drabble sur Ace et Rouge que Ic'ilver m'a demandé. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est la première fois que j'écris un drabble.

* * *

 **L'heure fatale**

Elle était là, à la fenêtre de sa maison, le regard dans le vide, les mains posées sur son ventre rebondi. Dehors, un radieux soleil brillait. A l'intérieur, un calme absolu régnait. La pendule sonna l'heure fatale. Des larmes perlèrent pour couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. L'heure de son exécution avait sonné, il venait de quitter le monde des mortels.

Le petit être qui habitait son ventre donna un coup de pied. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle dit doucement en le caressant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras ta place dans ce monde, Ace.


	2. Souvenirs : sur Vivi

_Bonjour._

 _Suite à mon précédent drabble qui avait plu, je me suis lançais dans un deuxième._

 _C'est pas très originale, mais je les ai regroupé dans un recueil._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Si vous voulez un drabble ou OS sur un ou plusieurs personnages, demandez et je vois ce que je peux faire._

 _One Piece est et restera à Oda._

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du palais. Ses cheveux bleus coiffés en queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre. De là elle pouvait voir le port où étaient amarrés de nombreux bateaux. L'un d'eux retint son attention. Il arborait un pavillon pirate. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il lui rappela des souvenirs, de bons souvenirs, quand elle aussi était pirate. Un an seulement s'était écoulé et pourtant cela lui semblait si lointain.

-Bonne chance les amis. On se reverra, j'en suis certaine, murmura-t-elle.


	3. Attends moi : Ussop

_Bijour !  
_

 _Jolie pitit drabble fraichement écrit._

 _Bon appétit !_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

 _(Si vous avez des idées de perso, demandez et je vois ce que je peux faire ^^)_

* * *

 **Attends moi**

Il était au milieux d'une jungle tropicale. Assit dans une clairière, il regardait le ciel étoilé. Pas loin un feu danser avec à côté son compagnon et entraineur endormis. Bientôt deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée ici. Presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revue ses nakamas. Deux ans qu'il s'entrainait pour être plus fort. Dans peu de temps ils reprendraient la mer, tous ensemble pour vivre de nouvelles aventures aussi palpitantes que dangereuses. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Pour lui, pour eux, pour elle. Il sourit doucement.

-Attends moi Kaya.


	4. KO : sur Nami et Chopper

_Salut les gens !_

 _Encore un petit drabble, faut croire que je suis inspirée ^^_

 _Par contre, pour ma fic La Flûte ça rame. Le chap 6 est écrit et le 7 en cours mais aucun n'est corrigé._

 _Donc patience._

 _Hanneko-san m'avais proposé Nami et Chopper. Ben j'ai fait les deux en même temps mais c'est pas impossible que j'en refasse sur eux.  
_

 _Voilà, je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !_

 _One Piece reste à Oda_

* * *

 **K.O**

Elle était attablée à son bureau, concentrée sur son travail. Dehors le soleil brillait. Un calme relatif régnait mais il ne dura pas. Trois de ses nakamas pêchèrent un gros poisson. Si gros qu'il faillit casser le mât. Quelques coups de poings plus tard, le poisson était K.O. Tout ce remue ménage fit trembler le bateau, renversant la bouteille d'encre de la navigatrice. Furax, elle arma son poing et alla frapper deux des trois "idiots" à l'origine du trouble. Le dernier reçut une caresse et tous les deux allèrent se détendre dans un bon bain chaud.


	5. Jour spécial : sur Olvia

Salut la compagnie ! La forme ?

 _koalaiscool : merci ^^ si tu veux y voir des perso en particulier, demande._

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

One Piece est Oda, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

 **Jour spécial**

Accoudée à la rambarde, elle observait l'horizon. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle paraissait coupée du monde extérieur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce moment d'apaisement.

Il faisait encore nuit, la brise matinale caressa ses cheveux blancs. Le soleil sortit de l'océan, éclairant des premiers rayons son visage songeur.

Elle sourit tristement. Elle savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de si tôt. Elle savait qu' _elle_ l'attendrait. Elle savait qu'elle _lui_ manquerait terriblement. Mais elle avait fait son choix.

Elle aurait voulu être là aujourd'hui pour partager ce jour spécial avec _elle_.

-Bon anniversaire Robin.


	6. Maladresse : sur Chopper

_Salut !  
_

 _Un drabble, un !_

 _One Piece n'est pas à moi mais à Oda._

* * *

 **Maladresse**

Debout sur un tabouret, le médecin préparait une quelconque pommade. Sur sa droite, un livre de médecine. Sur sa gauche, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante tout juste apportée par Sanji.

Suivant les lignes de son bouquin avec son sabot, il arriva au dernier ingrédient. Le renne parcourut du regard les différents bocaux sur l'étagère. Il trouva celui convoité et tenta de l'atteindre. Il étira sa patte pour le prendre. Le tabouret bascula. La collision avec le sol était proche mais n'eut pas lieu. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua plusieurs mains le retenant.

-Ouf. Merci Robin.


	7. 5cm par seconde : sur Chopper

_Salut !  
_

 _Peut-être que certains auront reconnu le titre d'un film d'animation qui m'a inspiré ce drabble._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _One Piece reste à Oda._

* * *

 **5 cm par seconde**

Tous les trois assis sur la rambarde du bateau, pêchaient calmement. Le temps était frais. La navigatrice avait annoncé une arrivée imminente sur une île hivernale. Un flocon de neige vint se poser sur le museau du renne. Il fut suivit d'un tourbillon d'autres flocons rendant l'instant magique. On aurait dit des pétales de cerisiers. Le médecin se souvint :

 **-5cm par seconde.**

Une vieille femme, bouteille en main regardait les pétales tomber.

 **-Quoi ?**

Un petit renne se tenait à ses côtés et la regardait incrédule.

 **-Les pétales de cerisiers chutent à la vitesse de 5cm par seconde.**


	8. Match nul : sur Brogy et Dorry

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Pas beaucoup de reviews... snif..._

 _Merci Ic'ilver ^^_

 _Place à deux perso qu'on voit pas souvent !_

 _Oda a toujours One Piece._

* * *

 **match nul**

Ils échangeaient les coups de poings, faisant trembler la forêt. Le volcan avait craché du feu, annonçant le début de leur combat qui se termina comme toujours par un match nul, chacun recevant le poing de l'autre contre son visage. Comme d'habitude, ils rirent de bon cœur de leur duel sans fin et comme d'habitude, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de repartir chacun de son côté :

-Tu te souviens Dorry, de ces petits humains ?

-Les pirates ? Bien sûr, comment veux-tu les oublier ! On leur doit une fière chandelle ! Ils doivent être dans le nouveau monde maintenant...


	9. Dès l'aube : sur Zoro

_Helloooo les gens !  
_

 _Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi oui ^^_

 _Alors, voici un drabble écrit ce matin._

 _Une petite review, s'vous plait !_

 _One piece est et restera à Oda-sama. (Youlou, je fais des rimes !)_

* * *

 **Dès l'aube**

Dégoulinant de sueur, il sortit de la vigie. Le vent frais le faisant frisonner, il s'accouda à la rambarde. Il bailla. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'entrainer. Au loin, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Une légère brume entourait le navire à tête de lion. Un silence reposant flottait. Le sabreur se perdit (comme souvent) dans ses pensées.

 _Ils venaient d'entrer dans le nouveau monde. Pour cela, ils s'étaient entrainés pendant deux ans, tous étaient devenus plus fort, plus mature..._

 **-SANJI ! J'AI FAIM !**

Il sourit.

 _Enfin, presque tous..._


	10. Le plan : sur Monet

_Rebonjour !  
_

 _(2 en 1 jour ?! T'es sérieuse ?!)_

 _Et oui, quand l'inspiration et là, autant en profiter !_

 _Il est tout frais de cet aprem._

 _Cette fois c'est pour toi Ic'ilver._

 _Continuez les reviews c'est super ! ;)_

 _Des propositions de perso ?_

 _One Piece appartient à Oda._

* * *

 **Le plan**

Un silence étouffant régnait. Elle marchait dans les immenses couloirs du palais qu'elle connaissait désormais très bien, ses talons claquant contre le sol de pierre. Dehors sous la nuit étoilée, un carnage sans précédant faisait rage. Le plan du jeune maitre fonctionnait à merveille et maintenant c'était à elle de finir son travail.

Elle se dirigea vers la gigantesque porte d'entrée, sortit la clef précédemment dérobée et l'ouvrit. Elle s'écarta. La porte grinça laissant apparaitre, dans la peine ombre, la famille Don Quichotte au grand complet. Son capitaine s'avança et sourit :

-Beau travail, Monet.


	11. Ennui mortel : Perona et Mihawk

_Bonjour !_

 _Après une (longue) absence, je reviens avec un petit drabble demandé par Zorostory.  
_

 _One Piece est à Oda et j'ai rien à ne redire la-dessus._

 _N'hésitez pas à me demander un perso ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ennui mortel

Assise dans un transat, elle déprimait face au paysage lugubre. Certes, elle adorait ce genre de décor glauque. Mais elle s'ennuyait ferme depuis que son "jouet" était parti et qu'elle n'avait plus personne à martyriser. Oh bien sûr elle avait pensé au faucon mais elle avait été dans l'obligation d'abandonner cette idée face à l'aura que dégageait le principal concerné. Elle cherchait donc désespérément une occupation.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à finalement regretter le départ de "tête de gazon", un certain bretteur dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, s'ennuyait également.


	12. Douce mélodie: Conis

_Bonjour ! Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui malgré la rentrée qui approche !_

 _Merciiiii !_

 _En voilà un autre !  
_

 _One Piece - Oda_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Douce mélodie**

Sur une plage de sable blanc, par une douce matinée ensoleillée, un "ange" jouait une mélodie apaisante. Ni triste, ni joyeuse, avec une pointe de mélancolie, le son de sa harpe brisait le silence des lieux.

Au loin, sur l'eau scintillante, une drôle d'embarcation passa. La musicienne s'arrêta, regardant le waver s'en aller. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir son amie aux cheveux roux. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ils étaient dans le nouveau monde maintenant.

Elle reprit son instrument pour des notes plus enjouées en repensant à eux.


	13. Il fait chaud : Aokiji

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Pour fêter le week-end voici un petit drabble._

 _Tenshi D. Clara m'avait demandé ce perso._

 _Voilà,... je suis pas très satisfaite de ce drabble, j'attends vos avis ;)_

 _Oda conserve les droits d'auteurs de One Piece. Moi, je ne fais que emprunter._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Il fait chaud !**

Il était installé dans un transat, sur une plage noire de monde, sous une chaleur caniculaire. Il fondait littéralement sur place sous un palmier. Pourquoi diable, était-il venu ici, lui l'homme-glace ?

Un groupe de jeunes filles pulpeuses en maillot passa à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne se gêna pas pour les reluquer discrètement. Ah, oui c'était pour ça qu'il était là.

Il voulu lécher la boule de glace en cornet qu'il avait dans la main mais la crème glacée fondue glissa pour s'écraser sur le sable brûlant. Vraiment il haïssait cet endroit !


	14. Princesse disparue: sur Pell

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Pas le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction donc voilà un drabble qui attend depuis un moment._

 _Merci de continuer de lire ;)_

 _Oda a toujours les droits d'auteur._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Princesse disparue**

Accoudé à la rambarde du balcon du palais, il observait la ville fumante sous la forte chaleur. Chaque jour avait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Le royaume faiblissait de plus en plus. Les rebelles prenaient de l'ampleur et tout le pays était entré en guerre civil. Bientôt le peuple forcerait les portes du palais royale. Pourtant le roi s'obstinait, pas de répression. Et pour compléter le tableau, la princesse était portée disparut depuis des mois. Impossible de les retrouver, elle et Igaram. C'était sûrement ça qui tourmentait le plus le faucon.

-Princesse Vivi, où êtes-vous donc ?


	15. Rire : Brook

Bonjour ! **  
**

Je tenais absolument poster ce drabble.

 _Les autres attendront !_

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant Mistral Gagnant de Renaud.

Les citations entre guillemets sont tirées de cette chanson.

One piece appartient à Oda.

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bon week-end et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rire**

Un squelette pensait. Enfermé seul dans sa cellule, il fredonnait une mélodie douce et mélancolique.

 _"Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures."_

 _Je sais comment c'est dur de perdre ses nakamas mais ne perd pas ton sourire. Tu m'as sauvé, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. J'accomplirais mon rôle de musicien mieux que personne.  
_

 _"Le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants."_

Malgré son visage dépourvu de chair, on pouvait quand même y discerner un sourire.

 **-Oui mais pas le tien, Luffy. Attends moi, j'arrive !  
**


	16. Décoration: Hancock et Mamie Nyon

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Drabble fondé sur une blague pourrie tirée du sketch Les pétasses des Inconnus._

 _Je vous incite à aller le voir, c'est à mourir de rire x)_

 _Oda conserve One Piece._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Décoration**

L'impératrice pirate avait ordonné l'aménagement d'une pièce de son palais dédiée à son grand amour. L'ancienne impératrice, bien qu'exaspérée, avait fini par céder et avait décidé de s'occuper de la décoration.

Aujourd'hui, la plus belle femme au monde venait voir le résultat. Sur les murs étaient affichés différentes photo du chapeau de paille, allant de l'avis de recherche aux coupures de journaux.

 **-Moui, c'est assez jolie... Les posters sont biens, sauf celui-là !**

La vieille ricana et décida de se moquer de l'odieuse jeune femme:

 **-Ça, c'est un miroir.**


	17. Problème de poids : Miss Valentine

_Buenas/buenos tardes/dias a todos !  
_

 _Ce drabble est écrit depuis un certain temps, le voilà enfin mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat...  
_

 _D'autres arriveront bientôt, patience ^^_

 _One Piece ne m'appartient pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Problème de poids

En tant qu'agent de Baroque Works, Miss Valentine partait souvent en mission et n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour elle. Aujourd'hui était une journée de repos et elle était bien décidé à prendre soin d'elle.

Une fois entrée dans la salle de bain, elle enfila un bracelet en granit marin pour être sûr que son fruit du démon n'influence pas sa toute nouvelle balance ultra moderne. Elle grimpa dessus. L'engin fit le calcul et afficha : "Attention, la balance ne peut peser qu'une personne à la fois."

L'objet passa par la fenêtre.


	18. Murmure nocturne : Law X Luffy

_Hellooooo !  
_

 _Je suis ravie que mon précédent drabble ait plu._

 _Celui-ci m'a été demandé par Crapounette2.0.  
_

 _Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec la romance même si c'est extrêmement léger ici. (D'ailleurs, je crois que j'en ai jamais vraiment écrit...)_

 _Mais bon, faut tout essayer !_

 _One Piece ne m'appartient évidemment pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Murmure nocturne

Le médecin se tenait droit face à la mer. Son regard balayait l'horizon où le soleil venait de se coucher. Son visage qui d'habitude restait si neutre, laissa transparaitre une once de tristesse.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Mais il ne sursauta pas quand ce dernier lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Des bras glissèrent le long de ses flancs et une tête ornée d'un chapeau paille se cala dans sa nuque pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avec son habituel sourire :

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr que tous tes nakamas vont biens.


	19. Par amour de l'argent : Nami

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _44 reviews pour 18 chapitres, c'est génial ! Certes ça fait que env 2,5 reviews par chapitre, mais c'est déjà super !_

 _6 favorites et 5 followers, merci à vous !_

 _1,343 views, il vous reste plus qu'à reviewer !_

 _Merci !_

 _Oda a One Piece. Moi j'ai mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Par amour de l'argent

Elle dessinait la carte d'une île. Un boucan infernal régnait (comme d'habitude) sur le pont. En temps normal, elle les aurait frapper. Mais pas aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée.

Elle se leva pour ranger sa carte terminée.

Vraiment, qu'elle idée elle avait eu de partir en mer.

Elle ouvra le placard et tout lui apparut comme une évidence.

Jamais elle n'avait gagné autant d'argent !

C'est donc remontée à bloc, les yeux en berrys, qu'elle alla engueuler toutes personnes perturbant sa tranquillité.

Rien de tel que de l'argent pour vous remonter le moral !


	20. Comme d'habitude : Rayleigh et Shakky

_Hey !_

 _Déjà de retour, je sais. Mais bon, j'ai des idées, donc j'écris !_

 _Les vacances touchent à leurs fins, et j'ai malheureusement des devoirs._

 _Mais ça vous vous en foutez, donc trêve de bavardages, voilà le drabble._

 _Les quatre lignes de la fin sont extraites de la chanson Cesaria de Stromae. One Piece n'est pas à moi non plus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude**

Comme d'habitude, elle astiquais ces verres. Comme d'habitude, il était accoudé au comptoir. Comme d'habitude, elle avait une clope en mains. Comme d'habitude, il avait une bouteille en main. Comme d'habitude, personne ne parlait.

Soudain, il eut envie de briser ce silence. Il entonna de sa voix rauque et usée :

-Les effluves de rhum dans ta voix, font tourner la tête.

Tu me fais danser du bout des doigts, comme tes cigarettes.

Immobile, comme à ton habitude, mais es-tu devenue muette ?

Ou est-ce à cause des kilomètres, que tu ne me réponds plus...


	21. Duel : Akainu et Aokiji

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Voici un drabble demandé par Ic'ilver._

 _J'en ai tout un stock qui attends d'être publié. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, même si c'est pas gagné..._

 _Petite auto-promo : j'ai publié un OS suite aux attentats de Paris, je vous invite à aller le lire. Il s'agit de Paris en colère._

 _Pour ce qui en est de ma fanfiction principale, je n'avance pas mais promis, je m'y remets ^^_

 _J'ai pas écrit de drabble spécial Halloween, si vous avez des envies/idées pour Noël, je suis preneuse ;)_

 _Bref voilà, place au drabble._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !_

 _One Piece est évidemment à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(l'auteure décline toutes responsabilités pour l'humour foireux de ce drabble, merci de votre compréhension)_

* * *

 **Duel**

L'homme lave contre l'homme glace. Le feu contre l'eau. Le chaud contre le froid. Tout les opposait et aujourd'hui ils se faisaient face pour la place d'amiral en chef.

Le duel allait débuter, la tension était à son comble. Dans une dernière pic, Aokiji lança :

-Tu sais qu'elle est la différence entre un sapin et toi ?

Pas de réponse de son vis à vis, juste un regard noir.

-Un sapin est un conifère mais toi t'es con et on peut rien y faire !

Un poing de lave en fusion vola. Le combat commença.


	22. échec et mat : Mihawk

_Bonsoir/bonjour ! La forme ?_

 _Voici un petit drabble sur Mihawk demandé par Zorostory._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commandes._

 _Je sais que certaines ne sont toujours pas écrites mais c'est que je n'ai pas d'idée pour elles !_

 _One Piece appartient à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Échec et mat**

Deux parasites avaient squatté sa demeure. L'un était partit mais l'autre était toujours dans ses pattes. Le calme était à peu près revenu, mais c'était plus pour sa paix intérieure qu'il s'inquiétait. En effet, ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers un certain escrimeur au cheveux verts. Et voilà qu'il en était réduit à jouer aux échec avec un fantôme de sa squatteuse.

Le fantôme en question commença à tourbillonner avec sa tronche d'idiot habituelle. Le faucon jeta un œil à l'échiquier. Échec et mat. Il venait de perdre contre un foutu fantôme !


	23. Le pigeon : Lucci et Ussop

_Salut, voici un petit drabble.  
_

 _J'ai franchement pas beaucoup de temps pour poster ou pour écrire en ce moment, en plus je suis malade._

 _Bref, c'est pas la joie._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

 _(PS: Vous avez vraiment aucune idée particulière comme drabble ou OS pour Noël ?)_

* * *

 **Le pigeon**

Ussop courrait, poursuivi par un léopard assoiffé de sang. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle. Cul de sac. Impossible de s'échapper, Rob Lucci était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Le tireur était terrorisé, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Soudain son regard se posa sur le pigeon qui volait au-dessus de leur tête.

 **-eh... Tu sais pourquoi les pigeons roux ne savent pas nager ?**

Pas de réponse.

 **-Parce que ... parce que les pigeons roux-coulent (roucoulent) !**

Le temps que la blague arrive au cerveau de Lucci, le menteur s'était envolé.


	24. Cadeau : Sanji

_Bonjour/bonsoir !  
_

 _Un petit drabble spécial noël venant d'une demande de Camerisier._

 _La tienne Ic'ilver, c'est l'OS Un crime à Noël._

 _Bonne lecture et Noyeux Joël !_

* * *

 **Cadeau**

En ce soir de Noël, tous les mugiwara s'étaient réunis autour d'un gigantesque festin pour s'échanger des cadeaux tel que le veut la tradition. Le repas touchait à sa fin, les présents avaient été déballé et le cuisinier commençait à débarrasser. Mais quelque chose dans sa cuisine n'était pas à sa place ; un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier rouge trônait au milieu du plan de travail. Sur une étiquette, posée sur le paquet, on pouvait lire : Pour sourcil en vrille.

Le blondinet s'approcha et l'ouvrit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Idiot de marimo...


	25. Boule de nerfs : Sengoku et Garp

_Salut !  
_

 _Merci milles fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Bientôt 50 !_

 _Et hop ! Un nouveau drabble !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Boule de nerfs**

Pendant que le monde entier apprenait la capture de Ace aux poings ardents, le bouddha se transformait en véritable boule de nerfs. Il savait que l'exécution du fils du feu roi des pirates engendrait d'important bouleversements et que Barbe Blanche ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

 **-T'as vraiment pas bonne mine, Sengoku. Tu devrais te reposer !**

Il ne répondit pas.

 **-Prends donc un donuts !**

Rien, même pas un regard.

 **-Je vais te raconter une blague ! Hmm... Pourquoi il ne faut pas faire de la peine à Aokiji ?**

Silence.

 **-Parce que sinon, il risque de fondre en larmes !**


	26. Des salades : Trafalgar law

_Salut, ça faisait longtemps !  
_

 _Voici un nouveau drabble qui j'espère va vous plaire. ^^_

 _Je suis un peu à court de personnages. Vos propositions sont les bienvenues !_

 _One Piece ne m'appartient pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Des salades**

Le chirurgien de la mort mangeait plus ou moins paisiblement entouré du bruyant équipage au chapeau paille quand une main se faufila vers son assiette. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit saisir une malheureuse cuisse de poulet recouverte par quelques feuilles de salade. Le médecin attrapa la main chapardeuse et planta ses yeux furax dans ceux du voleur qui n'est autre que l'homme élastique.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait au voleurs de salade ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. L'ambiance devint tendue.

-On lettue.

...

Bref Trafalgar a essayer de faire de l'humour.


	27. Pierre,feuille,ciseau:Penguin et Shachi

_Après une loooongue absence, je suis de retour !_

 _Bah quoi ? Vous êtes pas content ?_

 _Et pour fêter ça, drabble !_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

* * *

Pierre, feuille, ciseau

Quelques part dans les eaux du Nouveau Monde, plu précisément dans les couloirs d'un sous-marin jaune criard, deux jeunes hommes en combinaison blanche tentaient de se départager.

 **-Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre, feuille, ciseau.**

Ciseau vs feuille.

 **-Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre, feuille, ciseau.**

Pierre vs ciseau.

 **-Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre, feuille, ciseau.**

Pierre vs ciseau.

 **-Bon courage, Penguin.  
**

 **-Tu me revaudra ça Shachi !  
**

Il frappa à une porte. Son compère partit sans demander son reste.

 **-Capitaine,** demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

 **-Hmm ?**

 **-Il semblerait qu'on ait malencontreusement fait un trou dans la coque du sous-marin...**


	28. Des aveugles : Akainu et Fujitora

_Bonjour !_

 _Je sais je suis pas souvent là mais bon vous m'en voulez pas, hein ?  
_

 _Sinon je suis vraiment très contente, mon bac de français c'est super bien passé._

 _J'espère que pour ceux qui avaient des examens, ça c'est aussi bien passé._

 _J'ai pas mal d'écrits en cours. J'ai enfin le temps d'écrire toutes mes idées._

 _Bon je vous laisse ce beau petit drabble. D'autres sont déjà près, ils arriveront bientôt._

 _Ah oui ! **SPOIL ARC DRESSROSA !**_

 _Personnellement, je suis les scans et pas l'animé donc je ne sais absolument pas où en sont les épisodes._

 _Pour introduire un certain contexte, je parle d'événements se déroulants à la fin de cet arc. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un spoil capital mais je préfère prévenir._

 _Voilà, zonne lecture ! ^_^_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

* * *

Des aveugles

C'est un fait Akainu n'aime pas Fujitora, qui d'après lui est un lâche qui a laissé filer le chapeau de paille et le chirurgien de la mort. Il lui a interdit de remettre les pieds au QG tant qu'ils ne les aura pas capturés ou tués.

Mais voilà, en cette belle mâtiné, Akainu s'ennuie. Soudain une idée lumineuse germe dans son esprit d'enfoiré. Il prend son escagophone pour contacter le tigre violet. Ce dernier décroche.

 **-Ici Fujitora.**

 **-Dis, sais-tu ce qu'est un regroupement d'aveugles ?**

 **-...non**

 **-C'est le festival de cannes.**


	29. Alea jacta est : Corazon et Doflamingo

Bonjour,

celui-ci est une demande qui dormait dans ma liste d'idée depuis ... fort fort longtemps !

Désolé **ruyka57** , mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration ^^'.

One Piece est à Oda. Mais mes drabbles sont à moi !

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

Alea jacta est

Il le regarde de loin, sourire devant son meurtre. Son frère est un monstre, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Il soupir légèrement.

Il faut l'arrêter, coûte que coûte.

Les mains dans les poches, avec une nonchalance naturelle, il marche vers _eux_ en silence.

Il doit s'infiltrer dans leur organisation. C'est sa mission et il est prêt à tout pour la mener à bien.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de ces montres. Ils le regardent approcher. Il relève son visage et plante son regard dans les lunettes sombres.

Alea jacta est, les dés sont jetés.


	30. Profonde réflexion : Luffy

_Salut !  
_

 _Merci beaucoup Ic'ilver pour toutes tes reviews._

 _En voici encore un. D'autres sont en états de brouillons mais ils ne vont pas tarder également._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^_

 _One piece est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Profondes réflexions

Le navire à tête de lion venait d'accoster sur une charmante petite île. Ussop avait trouvé par hasard une carte de l'île qui semblait indiquer l'emplacement d'un trésor. Il l'avait immédiatement donné à Nami qui l'avait jugé authentique.

Tout l'équipage au chapeau paille écoutait le plan que leur navigatrice avait échafaudé pour gagner le plus de berrys possible. Seul le capitaine paraissait ailleurs, le regard perdu dans l'océan. La rousse hurla :

 **-LUFFY ! Tu as écouté ce que je disais ?**

 **-...**

 **-LUFFY !**

 **-Tu savais que "mon nom" à l'envers ça donne "mon nom".  
**


	31. Mehdi : Shachi et Penguin

_Bonjour !_

 _Je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'avais perdu toutes envies d'écrire. En plus, je suis bloquée sur ma fanfiction._

 _Et puis il y a les cours et tout le tralala, breeeef j'étais aussi bien occupée._

 _J'ai redécouvert quelques drabbles qui n'attendaient que d'être publié._

 _Donc voilà le premier, normalement j'essayerais d'en publier un la semaine prochaine._

 _J'ai soudainement très envie de reprendre ce recueil en main. J'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre xD_

 _Bon ben bonne lecture, encore une blague à deux balles tirée d'une expression._

 _Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plaiiiiiit !_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

* * *

 **Mehdi**

Quelque part au milieu de GrandLine, dans un sous-marin jaune poussin, Shachi se reposait tranquillement affalé dans un des canapés de la salle commune. C'était l'heure de sa pause et il s'ennuyait un peu, seul dans cette grande pièce. Soudain la porte s'ouvra et un Penguin énervé en sorti.

 **-Tu sais où est Mehdi ? C'est son tour de faire la plonge !**

Le rouquin regarda la pendule et un sourire énigmatique glissa sur ses lèvres.

 **-Faut pas le chercher, il est 14h.**

Son compère fronça les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bah, faut pas chercher Mehdi à 14h !**


	32. Chocolat : Ussop et Chopper

_Hey !_

 _Oui je sais j'avais dit que je publierais régulièrement mais il semblerait que je n'y arrive pas._

 _Bon voilà encore merci à Ic'ilver pour ses reviews._

 _Et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **Chocolat**

Une nuit, alors que le Sunny dormait paisiblement, Ussop eut une envie pressante. Il marchait dans les couloirs sombres pour rejoindre les toilettes, quand il entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Il avait pourtant vu son capitaine dans le dortoir.

Il retint sa respiration et s'approcha tout tremblant. D'un coup, il alluma la lumière et ... trouva Chopper se goinfrant de chocolat. Le petit renne tenta que cacher son crime. Mais Ussop dit :

 **-Tu sais Chopper, le chocolat est notre ennemi, mais fuir devant l'ennemi c'est lâche !**

Il croqua lui aussi dans une tablette en souriant.


	33. Le coiffeur : Shachi et penguin

Bonjour, ça fait longtemps...

Une petite blague à deux balles, ça vous tente ?

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Le coiffeur

Par un chaud après-midi, quelque part sur Grand Line, les deux inséparables compères Shachi et Penguin étaient littéralement affalés sur la rambarde du sous-marin jaune canari. Ils s'ennuyaient profondément. Le reste de l'équipage était parti faire des emplettes et eux étaient chargés de garder le navire.

Ils avaient accosté hier sur une île minuscule et ils n'avaient actuellement rien à faire. Depuis le pont, ils pouvaient voir l'enseigne délabrée d'un coiffeur qu'on distinguait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas un seul client.

 **-Les coiffeurs tristes ça me fait de la peigne...**


	34. La gravité : Trafalgar et Shachi

Je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais plein en stock pas terminé. Donc comme je suis en vacances (hehe) j'en profite pour les reprendre et les publier.

Bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)

§§§

La gravité

Quelque part sur Grand Line, un bateau de la marine était en vue et Trafalgar comptait l'aborder. Le sous-marin jaune était donc remonté à la surface. Le capitaine ouvra la grande porte, tous les pirates se précipitèrent sur le pont près au combat. Sauf que Shachi glissa à cause de l'eau encore présente. Il s'écrasa de toute sa longueur au pied de son capitaine. Le rouquin se releva et s'épousseta en disant :

 **-Tout va bien, c'est uns chute sans gravité, je ...**

Son capitaine le coupa.

 **-Sans gravité, il n'y a pas de chute.**


	35. Omelette : Zoro et Perona

Bonjour, et oui encore un !

Merci à Ic'ilver pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Omelette

Quelque part sur Grand Line, plus précisément sur une île aux allures lugubres :

 **-Tu sers à rien stupide bretteur. Je m'ennuie, racontes moi une blague !**

 **-La ferme, Perona. Je dois aller m'entrainer.**

 **-Je veux ma blague ! Tout de suiiiiiiiiiiite !**

 **-Bon ça va, pas la peine de hurler…J'ai invité des amis à manger une omelette, mais ils sont pas venu. J'ai donc mangé une omelette sans eux.**

 **-…**

 **-Sans eux, sans oeufs. Rigoles, merde !**

 **-Negative Hollow !**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, arrête !**

C'est ainsi que depuis, Zoro ne raconta plus jamais de blague.


	36. Erreur de lavage : Sengoku et Tsuru

Bonjour, voici le dernier drabble prêt.

Il faudra attendre pour les suivants.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Erreur de lavage

Le soleil venait tout juste de se levait sur Grand Line. Marine Ford dormait encore. Cependant, un bruit sourd et régulier résonnait dans ses couloirs.

 **-Ouvrez, bon sens !**

Le très vénéré amiral en chef agressait à grands coups de poing la malheureuse porte de la buanderie en espérant qu'un employer au lavage lui ouvre pour s'occuper de son costume qui était mystérieusement devenu rose pendant la nuit. Le reste de ses costumes avaient aussi étrangement disparu. Même sa chèvre avait rigolé en le voyant.

 _Ne jamais critiquer la vice amirale Tsuru et surtout pas son fruit du démon !_


End file.
